


Entitlement Party

by RedwoodRRoad



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwoodRRoad/pseuds/RedwoodRRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is invited by one of his designer coworkers to attend a small get-together, and things get a little rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entitlement Party

**Author's Note:**

> The love of my life gave me this idea a few months ago, and I think the idea of Kurt just destroying these kids is fantastic. I hope I made it a satisfying read. Also, I've got some, uhh... Non-canon characters that just serve as unchanging wood planks. I would have used Glee characters, but then that would be sort of AU, and it would have all been so much more complicated, so I hope you don't mind seeing these odd names and such. I know I don't very much like seeing insert characters, so just bear with me; I won't be doing this often. Uhh, only warning is reference to their sex life.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Do we really have to go?"

"Kurt, it's your coworkers. You like these people," Blaine reminded.

Kurt scoffed. "No, I tolerate these people. There's a difference." He straightened his tie in the mirror and pulled down his coat by the lapels. "I work with them. I don't want to be _buddies_ with them and chat with them."

Blaine smiled at his husband. "It'll be fun," he promised, reaching around Kurt's waist to hold him. Kurt gave him a wary look but almost immediately began to smile back. He relaxed and sighed as he turned to pick up his wallet. Blaine dropped his hands in his pockets as Kurt put his things in his own. He turned again as he picked up his jacket.

"Ready?" he asked, preemptively tired.

"I'm ready," Blaine replied with a small smile. He picked up his coat as they exchanged grins and headed out of the house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blaine's finger pressed into the doorbell, lingering for a short moment. They waited for a few minutes in silence as Kurt held up the cheese and meat plate they bought for this particular party. Eventually, he sighed and began tapping his foot, tilting his head in annoyance at having to wait. Blaine half turned to him with a bemused smile, flicking his eyes over his husband's impatient form.

"Want me to hold that?" he asked almost teasingly. Kurt threw him a smarmy smile, and Blaine grinned and nudged him with his elbow. Foot steps grew louder behind the door, and suddenly the door was opening. Kurt and Blaine faced. A young woman greeted them with a large smile.

"Sarah! Hi!" Kurt immediately greeted, leaning forward and throwing a somewhat plastic grin.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you could make it!" She turned to Blaine with a somehow brighter expression. "This is Blaine, right?"

Blaine nodded as Kurt looked to him lovingly. "Yes, this is my husband, Blaine."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine greeted, putting his hand forward. They shook hands before Sarah motioned for them to follow her inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first hour and a half passed oddly quickly. Nearly 30 people stood in the living room, and a few yet in the kitchen and dining room. Kurt idled by the window with his eyes on his own cheese plate. It has not _hardly_ been touched. His jaw jutted to the side. He spend $12.99 on that plate of cheeses and meats and crackers, and people better damn well enjoy it.

His eyes flicked across the room: Blaine had a glass of wine he barely took a drink from as he laughed with a couple of other guys. Kurt swallowed before taking a sip from his own glass, silently marveling at how incredibly easy it is for his husband to socialize. He was brought a little bit out of his trance as someone approached him. He smiled and talked to the young designer, but as they continued to converse, Kurt felt the back of neck prickle when he thought he heard his name. His ears perked, and he turned his head a little.

Whispers and laughter swarmed his ears. Everything was too loud: he could not isolate particular conversations, but his paranoia made him purse his lips worriedly even as he turned back to his conversing partner. She seemed not to notice Kurt's wary feeling, but as soon as he directed his attention to her again, she ended her statement with, "Don't you think?"

Blinking a few times, Kurt was caught off guard. "Oh, uhh, what?" The woman blinked a few times and appeared to sputter silently. "I'm sorry, I'm sort of distracted to be honest."

"By what?" She asked with a frown.

Kurt inhaled and rolled his shoulders back. "I don't know..." Flicking his eyes around, he shook away the feeling and decided to change the subject. "Hey, actually, how do you feel about the new set design? For the winter collection," he asked.

"Uhh," she started slowly, flicking her eyes to the side as she brought her fingers through her hair. "It's good. Yeah, it's really good."

Kurt frowned at her. "Are you sure? You seem uncertain of that."

The girl waved her hand. "Well, I mean... No--yeah, it's fine, it's just--" She cut herself off as her eyes met Kurt's again almost fearfully. He tilted his head as he stared at her dangerously. "... Not a lot of people like all of your set designs... Or who you've chosen to execute them."

Kurt's mouth fell open just as the host, Sarah, stepped onto a low stool in the kitchen and looked out across the living room. She cleared her throat and gathered everyone's attention before Kurt could ask his designer for clarification. Kurt brought his eyes to Sarah instead as she grinned at the sea of designers. He turned his head just as Blaine slid up next to him. They exchanged smiles as Blaine reached behind Kurt to sit comfortably on the small of his back.

"Hey, everyone!" Sarah started, "I want to thank you all for coming. I know we've had a rough season, given some of the _circumstances."_ She said the last half behind her hand, and a short laugh rumbled through the crowd. "Hopefully winter will be better," Sarah continued, "Even if the Ice Queen herself smites us, right?"

Another wave of laughter and whispers swept over the crowd. Nervously, Kurt looked around, confused by the odd reference to someone he either did not know or just did not understand, but he soon felt Blaine's hand press harder into him comfortingly. He turned to give him a worried look as Blaine flicked his eyes over his face with a small smile.

"Anyway, we're all very happy to be here with some _slightly_ unexpected guests, right?" More laughter ensued. Kurt rolled his shoulders again and sucked in his cheeks, sensing the deep sarcasm in the air. "So let's celebrate." She lifted her wine glass as she looked right at Kurt. Everyone turned to look at him, all smiling with equally-nasty grins, as both he and Blaine watched the crowd with slightly frightened eyes. "Here's to our favorite boss and Head Designer, Kurt Hummel. Here's to another fantastic _bullshit_ set design."

At that, Sarah and some others holding their glasses up took a drink before returning to their conversations. Kurt looked around, breathing heavily, and now he was sure he could hear them all talking about him. It was just like High School again. Blaine grabbed his attention and gave him a look that read, "do you want to go?"

Kurt did not respond at first, but his eyes read stubbornness enough. "No, we're not done here," he decidedly started, the volume in his voice rising. "Hey!" He called, silencing a few people near him. His eyes moved to Sarah, now off the stool, whom was still laughing and talking with someone. Blood rushed in his ears, and his nostrils flared as he called again, louder, _"Hey!"_

Sarah and just about everyone else finally fell silent and turned to him. Kurt flicked his eyes over the crowd. Finally, he spoke: "So. You all hate me. Well done, you've embarrassed me in front of all of yourselves as well as my husband. Fantastic job, but you know what? I don't care if you all hate me," he declared, tilting his head over and squaring his stance defensively. "I don't care if you think I'm a horrible boss or a horrible designer just because some of you are unhappy that you aren't the star designers you want to be at freaking 20 years old! You know what I was doing at 20?!" he snapped rhetorically, "Freaking getting coffee for people who didn't care whether I even came to work that day! I had to work ridiculously hard to convince my bosses that I was worth something, and you all--None of you have to convince me of that because I already know you're all great designers! I've given all of you opportunities to put my designs together--some of you I allow to design sets yourselves! Even so, you all sit back with your--your pride bubbling up possessing you to invite my husband and me to this stupid soiree where you can stick your noses up and act--entitled; honestly, you're all so entitled, and I've only tried to give you nut-jobs equal opportunities!" Kurt motioned to his plate of snacks. "I brought a _cheese plate!!"_

Blaine blinked and bobbed his head back. "Babe, is that really--"

"No, shut up," Kurt snapped, moving to the plate and scrambling to put the plastic over it again and roughly shoving his arms underneath it. "You all should be grateful I haven't fired your pansy asses yet." He turned to Blaine and shoved the plate into his arms. He turned to the crowd, again with a vicious look. "You can all expect some things to change when you come into work on Monday. I suggest you get there as early as possible," he warned, "because the last three designers to show up are _fired."_

A wave of immediate fear washed over the designers in the room as Kurt dragged his husband towards the door. "And you know _what?"_ Kurt continued as he nearly reached the door, turning back to them all. "I hope you're all proud of yourselves. I hope you all go to bed tonight worrying your pretty little entitled asses off with your boyfriends and girlfriends of at most two months, and I'm going to go home with my husband of 10 years and have incredible sex because _this_ \--" He circled the air in front of him with his finger with a "better-than-you" look. "This means nothing to me. Have a great night."

With a devilish smirk that quickly turned into an empty glare, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and ushered them both out of the house.

Blaine nearly tripped over himself as they rushed to the car. Kurt having reached the car first, he began throwing the back door open as Blaine stumbled up next to him with a huffy smile. "Hey, that was pretty good," he breathed. Kurt grunted as he helped Blaine place the platter in the backseat. "I, uh, I like what you said about having incredible sex tonight; do you really want to stick it to these jerks and do it in the back of the car? Make it loud and make them hate themselves?"

"No, we need to save the cheese plate," Kurt shot down gruffly.

Blaine frowned as Kurt closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat. "What's the deal with the cheese plate?" he asked himself softly before heading around the car and moving around the car to get in the driver's seat. Once he closed the door and reached for the seat belt, he turned his whole body to click it into place--stopping before he could fully click it when he heard soft sobs next to him. He looked up abruptly to find his husband with his elbow below the window and his forehead in his hand, his face scrunched up with the product of his own crying. "Oh my god, Kurt," he said softly, letting the strap fall back as he angled his body to reach Kurt. He pulled Kurt gently to face him as he cooed, "Ohh, honey, what is it? Kurt, honey, it's okay, _shh,"_ as he pet Kurt's face and ran his thumb over Kurt's red cheek.

"It's just," Kurt croaked, breathing brokenly, "It's just like high school, the way they treated me in there... I didn't think they all _hated_ me--"

"They don't, honey," Blaine tried to convince him.

"I--I thought I was a good boss to them; I thought they liked me; I thought--" His breath shuddered, and Blaine took the opportunity to hush him more and coo in his ear as he tried to hold him as close as he could with the console between them.

"Honey, it's not your fault. They don't hate you, they just got carried away with their hurt feelings--"

"But I didn't think I _hurt_ them!" Kurt cried, cutting Blaine off. "I thought they understood what taking turns meant and that not everyone will be working on something big every season--I thought these people were adult enough to get that--or at least adult enough to not _embarrass_ me like that..."

"I guess they're not," Blaine whispered, "And yeah, what they did tonight was inappropriate. Completely inappropriate. They're just immature, and they don't get what taking turns means, you're right. That doesn't mean it's your fault that some of them are angry, though. They'll get over it. In fact, you might have taught them a little something by going off on them." Kurt sniffled. "I was actually really proud of you when you did that. I think it really scared a lot of them--even the half who aren't your designers."

Kurt sighed with more even breath, but his words still cracked: "I don't want to scare them like this. They're good people, and they're all great designers."

Blaine nodded his head to the side. "Well, sometimes even the best people need to be put in their place," Blaine assuaged. Kurt began to pull back a little, though he kept his eyes down. Blaine gently got him to bring his eyes up to meet his. Blaine gave him a sweet smile. "You're doing the right thing. Being tough and disliked sometimes doesn't make you a bad boss. As far as I'm concerned, you're a wonderful boss." Kurt sniffled again and gave a small smile. "And you've raised a very good company," Blaine continued. "Don't let them convince you otherwise."

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes with his hand. Blaine gently helped him straighten up before they both sat back in their seats. As Blaine brought the seat belt back over himself, Kurt turned to him. "Blaine?" He turned to Kurt as he clicked the belt into place. Kurt smiled. "I would absolutely have sex with you right now," he started, granting a wide, excited grin on Blaine's face, "if it weren't for the cheese plate in the back," he finished teasingly.

Blaine's grin dropped. He turned his head to glare at the night sky as Kurt laughed. Shaking his head, he tried to bite down on the inside of his lower lip. "What the hell is the deal with the cheese plate?!" He demanded, jokingly angry.

Kurt continued to laugh as he brought his own seat belt down. "It was _thirteen dollars,_ Blaine, we have to eat it."

"You could have left it!"

"It's a matter of _pride,_ honey!"

"Yeah, pride," Blaine huffed, turning the car on and putting it into gear to pull out of the parking space. His hand stayed on the console as he started to drive off. Slowly, Kurt's hand slid over his, resting on Blaine's for a moment before Blaine gave in and twisted his hand to lace their fingers together.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
